Time moves on
by KatonKaze
Summary: During his fight with Voldemort something strange happens and ends up throwing both Harry and Voldemort out of sync with the rest of the world. Beliving they both died Harrys friends move on with their lives, but what happens when he suddenly turns up in the middle of Hogwarts entrance hall the same age he left. HP/OC


**A/N **_**First attempt at a harry potter fan fic i would appreciate any reviews or comments please.**_

**Disclaimer- **_**i do not own anything regarding harry potter**_

Chapter 1

**From dead to gone**

Waking up to the screams and cries of people nearby wasnt what he was expecting, considering the last place he remembered beign was faceing the tip of Voldemorts wand as it cast the killing curse upon him, in the forbidden forest.

Unsure what to make of the situation he tries to figure out where he is without drawing to much attention to himself as he can tell by the volume of the voices that they very close to him. Cracking an eye open for the briefest of moments he takes in as much of his surroundings as he can. "_right, so im defininetly not in the forest any more, judging by the voices and the stone steps im in front of the school_". thought harry as he lay there on the ground, continiuing with his thinking.

"_From what i can guess, those pricks have brought me out of the forest to show everyone that im dead and hoping that this will make everyone else give up hope of fighting back. what i need is some kind of distraction or something so that i can get up and under the invisibility cloak so i can better help out in this situation_".

Fortunatly for Harry, that distraction would be provided by a friend of his in the form of Neville Longbottom, who choose that moment to declare his defience and attempting to cast a spell at Lord Voldemort himself, only for him to stopped mid-casting by a lazy flick of the dark lords wand.

"Now what do we have here, it seems we have a volunteer to help show everyone what will happen if you defy me and do not submit yourselves to my will". Spoke Voldemort staring down at the boy who just tried to kill him, with a somewhat amused grin on his face at the fact a mere boy had the audacity to try and challenge him, the **MOST** feared dark wizard of all time.

"so what to do to our young hero, perhaps a little taste of pain,**CRUCIO!" **stated voldemort sending the torture curse at the downed neville, resulting in screams of pain.

whilst neville was under the torture curse, Voldemorts minions the death eaters held back the rest of the Hogwarts defenders, whilst taking joy out of taunting them as they couldnt help their friend and because their savior was laying on the ground in front of them dead. Amongst the Hogwarts defenders were some of harrys close friends such as the weasleys.

Knowing that Neville was being tortured while he lay there feining death, sent a pang of guilt through harry, making him think of a course of action to take that would hopefully kill Voldemort and save his friends. " _maybe if i attack him now while his attention is on Neville then i could wi_...!". **BOOM! **

A ground shaking explosion interupted harrys planning as well as gaining the attention of everyone else. looking towards the source of the explosion they were greeted with the sight of a gaping whole in the castle grounds wall, and charging through the newly made entrace was the remaining members of the order of the phoenix who helped evacuate the younger students away from the battle, in a matter of seconds all hell broke loose as spells were cast towards the death eaters, Voldemort was screaming for them to return fire.

amidst the confusion of battle while the deatheaters were getting pushed back into the school harry took this chance to get up put his invisability cloak on and move out of the way of the retreating deatheaters and the oncoming barrage of spells that were driving them back.

Seeing voldemort engaging three of the professors at once harry made cautiously made his way towards them, carefully avoiding the other duals going on around, occationally ducking or dodging a spell or curse. pausing a second to let a pair of fighters to pass in front of him, harry watched as Mrs wealey and Ginny weasly drive bellatrix lestrange back eventually getting the best of her with a combination of a tripping jinx and a severing charm which struck bella in the throat, nearly slicing her head clean off if not for a few strands of muscle and skin.

upon realising that his best and most loyal servant was dead Lord Voldemort unleashed a massive wave of magick blasting everyone of there feet, before make his way towards the two downed weasley women to end their lives. "i have had enough of you insolent blood traitors, **AVADA KADAVRA! **, screamed voldemort sending the killing curse towards the two.

upon seeing that molly and ginny were about to be killed harry did the only thing that he could do being on the other side of the hall. " **PROTEGO " **He shouted casting a powerful shield between them and Voldemorts curse, hoping with his whole being that the shield would somehow protect his loved ones.

the sudden erection of a shimmering white shield that pretty much stretched right across the entarance hall caught everyones attrntion as they turned to see the result of the killing curse on this shield.

upon impacting the shield the killing curse seemed to just stop for a moment before violently crashing against it, for a moment it looked like the shirld would give way, which wouldnt be very surprising as the killing curse isnt meant to be able to be blocked, so imagine everyones surprise when the killing curse seemed to be absorbed by the shield shifting the colour from white to a sickly green, before expoding outwards knocking those closest off their feet.

taking advantage of the confusion he caused from blocking the killing curse Harry attacked voldemort with the most powerful spells he knew hoping to end the fight before it can start, throwing reductos and confringo at voldemort.

Despite his initial shock at seeing his killing curse blocked he quickly regained hi composure and reacted to the incoming spells that seemed to coming from out of thin air. Transfiguring chunks of debri from around him he blocked the spells and then cast deprimo that sent apowerful gust of wind in the direction the spells were coming from, having the desired effect of blowing the invisibility cloak of his atteacker to reveal to his surprise Harry Potter the boy who he thought he killed.

missing with his last attack harry was caught unprepared for the strong gust of wind that had nearly blew him of his feet instead losing his invisibility cloak to the wind. ignoring the cries of shock and surprise from those surrounding him he approached voldmort to continue his battle. " its about time we ended this dont you think Tom!" called harry.

"you arrogant little welp, you dare use that name here in front of me, your going to regret surviving death a second time ill make sure their wont be a third time" replied voldemort with a twisted leer.

Starting to circle each other harrys mind was running through every spell that he knew that would be of use to him, and help defeat his enemy, deciding upon just throwing everything he has against voldemort was his best chance he attacked casting in quick sucsesion two reducto cureses only to see them impact with a shield.

seeing that he wasnt going to get a reaction from harry, voldemort moved on to think on how to kill potter considering hes survivrd two of his killing curses, interupting his thoughts were two spells cast by potter heading his way, erecting a shirld in front of himself to block the spells. " you will have to do better than that if you widh to defeat me potter" taunted voldemort before blasting harry across the hall and landing heavily on the staircase in the entrance hall.

" alright" was harrys answer after picking himself up before unleashing a barrage of spells in voldemorts direction. spell such as reducto, cinfringo and expelliarmus were thrown against voldemort. one reducto luckily bypassed the shield to impact the ground at voldemorts feet which knocked him of balence and provided the much needed laspe in concentration for harry to land another reducto to voldemorts right shoulder throwing him aginst the Hufflepuff hourglass cracking the glass.

watching as voldemort slumped to the ground injured raised a few shouts of encouragment from the spectators surrounding the hall such as: " Go Harry " and " Finish him " sounded around the hall as harry approached the downed dark lord.

" so was that any better tom, have i met your standards yet ? called harry as he carefully approached voldemort, wand raised to land the final blow.

" not bad potter but still not good enough to defeat me" replied voldemort before throwing a killing curse at harry. "**AVADA KADAVRA**!"

at the distance they were from each other there was almost no time for harry to react to the attack, with a combination of seeker reflexes and pure luck he managed to get his own spell of. " **EXPELLIARMUS**!".

what know one was expecting to happen was a power stuggle between the two spells, or that both harrys and voldemorts wands were reacting to each other, similar to how they reacted in the graveyard the two wands seemed to have connected through the two spells and created a stream of magick flowing between them both. fighting for dominence over the other both harry and voldemort put every ounce of magick they had into overpowering the other. The resulting power struggle ended in a explosion of light and heat, blinding and burning those who were present in the hall.

finally regaing her sight Ginny Wealsley carefully approached the smoldering crater were she last saw her boyfriend, only to collapse to her knees and screamed upon seeing what was in the crater. upon hearing the scream of Ginny many of the surrounding people made their way to the edge of the crated to see what had brought on such a reaction from the girl, many were just as shocked what they saw, for it was not what they were expecting to find.

laying in the crater were two wands still smoking from the magick they had just channeled with the occasional spark of it running of the tip of each wand, but no bodies could be found.


End file.
